<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Mission Activities by Beebo4Evr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866915">Post-Mission Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo4Evr/pseuds/Beebo4Evr'>Beebo4Evr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, light edging, messy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo4Evr/pseuds/Beebo4Evr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day saving the world, there's really only one thing that Sara wants to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Mission Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Post-Mission Activities</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara was sprawled out on the bed patiently waiting for her girlfriend to finish showering. The fugitive they had captured earlier that day had been some kind of slime monster. It had been pretty gross and despite the numerous blasts of slime it expelled from its mouth, only she and Ava had managed to get hit. Unfortunately, the agent had received the brunt of the slime blast that came their way. When they got back to Ava’s townhouse, she had somehow managed to snag the shower first, washing off quickly before Ava could complain.</p><p>Her girlfriend had been in the shower for an hour now, leaving her to her own devices. She wished she could have been in that shower with Ava, but nothing about that slime was appealing. Instead, she lay on their extremely comfortable bed thinking about her girlfriend standing under the shower spray. All clean and pink-skinned with water cascading down that beautiful toned body. She felt desire coil low in her belly and let her hand wander down her body. If she were in that shower with Ava, she would have pressed her up against the wall and been two fingers in deep. No, she would have been on her knees, licking and sucking until Ava came in her mouth. She felt herself growing wet at the flurry of images accosting her mind.</p><p>Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pajama pants, but before she could reach where she needed her fingers the most, the bathroom door opened and a towel-clad Ava stepped out with steam billowing from the bathroom behind her. She pulled her hand back quickly and blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Ava only arched an eyebrow at her.</p><p>She grinned and stood to great her girlfriend. “All clean?”</p><p>“I have a suspicious feeling, I’m about to get dirty again.”</p><p>She laughed and undid Ava’s towel. “I think you’re right about that. You’re so smart, babe.”</p><p>The white cloth fell to the ground, leaving her girlfriend gloriously bare. Not bothering to wait, she started to tug off her clothes, tossing each article to the ground until she was in just her panties. She walked backwards to the bed, crooking a finger at the blonde, beckoning her to follow.</p><p>She soon found herself on her back with Ava laying on top of her and hot insistent lips moving against hers. A tongue licked against the seam of her lips demanding entrance and she willingly complied. Ava licked into her mouth just as a slender hand found its way into her damp panties. Her hips jerked of their own accord as her girlfriend’s clever fingers slipped between her wet folds.</p><p>“Oh baby, you’re so wet.” Ava said against her lips.</p><p>“I was thinking about you in the shower.”</p><p>“Must have been some good thoughts.”</p><p>Ava circled her clit lazily for a few wonderful moments. She spread her thighs wider, anticipating the blonde slipping her fingers lower to her wet entrance, but she was met with disappointment. A whine escaped her lips when Ava removed her hand, but she found herself moaning not a moment later when those same fingers covered in her arousal began to tweak and pull at a hardened nipple. Her cunt twitched at the action.</p><p>Her other breast was quickly covered with Ava’s mouth, sucking on her nipple before flicking her tongue over the stiff peak. It felt so good. Ava continued to lavish her breasts with attention. She could come like this she thought, but she wanted so desperately to be full of her girlfriend’s fingers. She needed it.</p><p>“Fingers. I need those nice long fingers inside of me,” She panted out.</p><p>Ava paused and raised her head to look at her. “Hmm, are you sure?” The blonde teased.</p><p>“Aves,” she whined.</p><p>Her girlfriend grinned cheekily at her before leaning back down to suck on a sensitive nipple. Her hips bucked hard at the action and arousal flooded her already ruined panties. She threaded her fingers through Ava’s disheveled damp hair and tugged sharply. Ava released her nipple with a breathy moan. A second tug earned her another moan and her girlfriend’s attention. She smiled at the obvious pleasure displayed on Ava’s face.</p><p>She surged forward and kissed Ava with hot open-mouthed kisses. She was rewarded with her panties being unceremoniously stripped off and two fingers pressed inside her wet heat. Ava began to thrust in and out of her and a moment later her girlfriend leaned her head down to gently lap at her clit. The combination of the two actions was exquisite and her walls felt more swollen with every stroke.</p><p>“Another finger, baby?”</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically. “Please!”</p><p>A third finger joined the other two easily, maybe too easily as her cunt barely had to stretch to accommodate the extra digit. Fuck, she might need a fourth soon.</p><p>As if she was reading her mind, Ava said, “Looks like you could take more.”</p><p>“Yes, please.” She breathed out.</p><p>“Come for me first and then I’ll give you anything you want. I’ll stuff you so full.”</p><p>Ava adjusted the angle of her fingers, focusing intently on that sweet spot inside of her. The attention to her g-spot was almost too good. Things could get a little messy if this kept up. She squirmed and jerked her hips, but Ava continued on. There was a pressure building gradually with each stoke. Her g-spot felt so swollen, she was sure now the she was going to cum all over the bed.</p><p>“Oh fuck. I’m going to come so hard, Aves. I’m going to squirt.”</p><p>“Shit, you are?” Ava asked groaning.</p><p>“I’m going to cum all over you baby,” she husked.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” her girlfriend swore. “That would be so hot.”</p><p>Ava began to pound into her faster now, increasing her pleasure and bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Her pussy tightened around her girlfriend’s fingers and she gripped the sheets as her body grew tense. Ava pressed firmly against her g-spot with each stroke, thrusts even more focused. Her hips jerked, the walls of her cunt clenched and then she was coming. She cried out loudly as she squirted, coming all over her girlfriend’s hand as her pussy continued to spasm around the fingers buried deep inside of her.</p><p>Ava groaned above her. “You’re so fucking hot babe. I love when you squirt.”</p><p>Ava slipped her fingers out and her walls fluttered at the sensation. She was somehow ready to come again. She was also pretty sure Ava needed to come soon. So being the good girlfriend that she was, she pulled the blonde up to kiss her and then plunged two fingers into Ava’s sopping wet cunt without preamble. Ava’s velvety walls twitched around her fingers the second she was inside and she knew this wouldn’t take long. She thrust hard and fast, brushing her palm against her clit each time.</p><p>Ava came with a moan, body growing relaxed on top of her not long after. She rubbed Ava’s back soothingly until she felt the blonde’s heartbeat start to slow down. She tried to be patient, but the heat between her thighs was a roaring fire again. She fidgeted slightly, her needy cunt needing to be filled again and soon.</p><p>“So about being stuffed full,” She tried to bring up conversationally.</p><p>Ava raised herself up on one elbow and smiled down at her.</p><p>“No teasing,” Sara whined. “You promised.”</p><p>Ava’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “I did, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Babe,” she begged.</p><p>She wriggled her hips in what she hoped was an enticing way and sighed happily when Ava moved to kneel in front of her glistening cunt. Four fingers entered her at once, sliding slowly into her soaked pussy and stretching her so good. She spread her legs wide and canted her hips upwards to take Ava in deep. She groaned loudly at the feeling of fullness, her cunt wrapped around the thickness of Ava’s four fingers. Fuck it was so good. Fuck, she think she needed more. A gush of arousal dripped from her cunt coating Ava’s fingers in more slickness.</p><p>“God you are so wet and taking it all so easily,” Ava praised before slowly moving in and out of her cunt.</p><p>Her hips matched Ava’s excruciatingly slow rhythm and then sped up encouraging her girlfriend to move faster. Soon Ava was thrusting in and out of her at a more reasonable pace. Her heavy breaths could just be heard over wet sounds of Ava fingering her.</p><p>She couldn’t help but want more. She wanted to be stuffed as full as she could be. They had done it before, quite successfully.</p><p>“More. I want more,” she begged desperately.</p><p>“Babe?” Ava said hesitantly slowing down her thrusts.</p><p>“Give me all of it. Put your whole fist in my greedy cunt,” she sobbed. “Please.”</p><p>Her girlfriend pulled her hand back and she knew instantly she was going to get what she wanted.</p><p>“Lube?”</p><p>She shook her head no. “Baby, I’m so wet and I’m ready. I can take it.”</p><p>Ava carefully tucked her thumb to her palm and then lined her hand up with her entrance. Her pussy twitched hard at the sight.</p><p>“Yes, oh my god yes,” she said excitedly as Ava pushed into her slowly.</p><p>She moaned loudly as the widest part of her girlfriend’s hand slipped inside and then she was being fisted. Her girlfriend’s whole fist was buried in her pussy, stuffing her so full. So full. She came instantly, ejaculating a small squirt of cum.</p><p>“Fuck me, babe,” She urged even as her walls continued to pulsate. “Fuck, I need to come. I need to come again right now!”</p><p>Ava started moving inside of her gently at first and then faster when she started moving her hips with a matching rhythm. Every part of her pussy was getting fucked and it felt unbelievably good. Her whole body tingled and full cunt ached with pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, I love when you let me fist you,” Ava told her eagerly, enjoying this just as much as she was. “You’re doing so good.”</p><p>Her walls clenched around the fist, sucking Ava in deeper, but Ava continued on beautifully. She met Ava thrust for thrust as her pleasure grew and grew. Her back arched as she reached her peak and her pussy clamped down around her girlfriend’s fist. She came with a cry and then she came again not even finished with her previous orgasm. She squirted heavily coming all over Ava’s hand and arm, on her own thighs, and on their bed. Splash after splash of cum and she was still coming, pussy rhythmically clenching and unclenching with no end in sight.</p><p>“Oh my god, baby!” She sobbed out.</p><p>But eventually it did end, leaving her twitchy and exhausted, cunt so sensitive her walls grew tight again when her girlfriend carefully pulled out of her.</p><p>She smiled lazily at Ava and said, “You deserve a reward, babe. Come sit on my face.”</p><p>Ava eagerly scrambled up the bed and it wasn’t long before her girlfriend’s thighs straddled her face and glistening folds were above her. She wrapped her hands around Ava’s thighs and lowered her carefully, while the blonde grabbed onto the headboard to anchor herself. She licked the flat of her tongue between wet folds and wasted no time getting to work.</p><p>The act of tonguing Ava’s cunt and having her above her like this was working her up again. Her cunt was so fucking sensitive. She squeezed her thighs together to try and put a stop to the desire growing between her legs. She needed to focus on getting Ava off, but then Ava moaned loudly and her cunt positively throbbed with want at the sound.</p><p>Her lips wrapped around Ava’s clit and she sucked harshly. She could feel Ava’s thighs trembling beneath her hands and knew it wouldn’t be too long now. Her tongue slipped lower and plunged into blonde’s wet heat. She worked her tongue in and out rhythmically, her lips and chin slick with Ava’s wetness now. She kept going until Ava came in her mouth, sobbing in pleasure above her.</p><p>Her swollen walls twitched hard at the sound of girlfriend coming. She was just so sensitive still and fuck, her girlfriend was just so hot. Ava started to move away, but she held her steadily in place. She began lapping and sucking at the blonde’s clit again, enjoying the blonde’s surprised cry.</p><p>“Fuck Sara! Fuck!” Ava said urgently.</p><p>She groaned, feeling little tingles of pleasure radiating from her center, her clit aching begging to be touched. Coming was inevitable. She continued to work on Ava, getting her tongue in deep while remembering how deep Ava had been inside of her earlier. Not long after she gave in, spreading her legs and carefully moving a hand between her own thighs. She slicked up some of her copious wetness with her fingers and rubbed gentle circles on her achingly erect clit, letting pleasure build slowly. She was determined to get Ava to come first, but it truly was a challenge.</p><p>She wasn’t even inside herself and her g-spot felt like it was getting more swollen with just the contact to her clit. Her hips jerked wildly when she pressed down slightly harder on her clit and her cunt twitched hard. She also felt a slight pressure that let her know she was going to squirt again.<br/>
She continued to eat Ava out, perhaps a little more sloppily than before but was still determined to get her girl to come again. At the same time, she rubbed at her clit more harshly and the walls of her cunt fluttered slightly and then tightened. Fuck, she was so close, nearly there.</p><p>“Babe, no,” Ava said suddenly, startling her. “I’m going to do that. You put those naughty fingers away.”</p><p>She whined but did as she was told, leaving herself on the edge. She continued pleasuring Ava with a new fervor, alternating between sucking on her clit and plunging her tongue into her wet heat.</p><p>The walls of her cunt continued to grow tighter and tighter as the pressure she was feeling continued to increase. Her g-spot was so swollen, she felt like she was going to pop like a bottle of champagne. Her girlfriend came then pussy fluttering around her tongue, arousal dripping into her mouth. The taste of her was delicious.</p><p>Ava moved away from her head after, all wobbly-limbed and collapsed to the side of her. She waited patiently as the blonde caught her breath, but her pussy was throbbing. She was ready to explode. She was going to wreck these sheets.</p><p>“Baby please.” She whined.</p><p>Ava kissed her sweetly. “Of course, my love.”</p><p>Ava rolled onto her side and pressed up against her body. She spread her legs and bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend’s hand slide down her body to where she was wet and push three fingers inside her. It was almost embarrassing how little it took to set her off. She orgasmed hard almost instantly, falling off the edge as a white flash of pleasure raced through her body.</p><p>Her hips jerked and a veritable stream of cum burst from her pussy, splashing to the bed heavily. Her hips continued to jerk and buck uncontrollably as she ejaculated smaller spurts of cum forcefully, her cunt spasming hard around Ava’s fingers with each jet of cum. She’s not sure she’s ever squirted that heavily before, but it felt so fucking good.</p><p>“My god baby, that was amazing.” Ava praised</p><p>She turned her head to the smile lazily at her girlfriend and then gasped in surprise when Ava’s fingers started moving in her over sensitive cunt again. She moaned loudly and matched the steady rhythm with her hips. The build was slow and gradual with her body still feeling relaxed from the last orgasm. She let out a little noise of protest when Ava pulled out briefly, but then groaned happily when Ava pushed four fingers slowly into her wet cunt. The stretch was so good a little gush of ejaculate flowed from her pussy.</p><p>“Fuck, baby.” Ava whined. “You already wrecked this bed, squirting so hard like that. Are you going to come all over me?”</p><p>Her cunt clenched at her girlfriend’s words. “Mmm, maybe.”</p><p>Ava continued her steady strokes and she thrust her hips a little harder, trying to get her girlfriend in deeper. Her body still felt relaxed even as her swollen walls began to tighten again. With her other hand, Ava’s deft fingers moved to press firm circles on her clit and that was all it took. Her orgasm washed over her in long waves of pleasure, not as intense as her last one, but lasting twice as long.</p><p>Ava stayed in her the entire time, stretching her good as she spasmed and fluttered around her girlfriend’s fingers. She moved her hips upwards and those fingers slid in deeper, pressing against her g-spot in just the right way.</p><p>“Fuck,” she cried as another hot gush of cum flowed from her pussy, soaking her girlfriend’s fingers and the bed beneath them.</p><p>Her orgasm ended finally and if she wasn’t already lying down, she would have collapsed with how exhausted she was. Ava pulled out of her with care and then curled up around her, laying an arm across her stomach and resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Wow, Aves. That was incredible,” she said breathlessly.</p><p>“It really was,” Ava agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>